Cabadath
Cabadath, also known as The Tall Man, The Prince, and The Arrogant Man, is a character from the Chzo Mythos games. He is believed to have at least partially inspired the creation of Slender Man, as the two hold many similarities. He carries a weapon that appears to be a four-bladed scythe of some sort, which he uses when killing. Relation to Slender Man Similarities Like Slender Man, he is abnormally tall (eight feet), wears all black, stalks his victims and drives them into insanity, can teleport to any location, has the ability to possess others and, of course, has no visible face. He also is one of the beings worshipped by a cult (known as The Order of the Blessed Agonies), a trait Slender Man had in the Original Mythos and DarkHarvest00. The cult's symbol is also similiar to the Rune of Severance from TribeTwelve. Differences While Slender Man appears to be acting on his own, Cabadath is more or less a slave to Chzo. Cabadath, in the one time he was seen near a child in the games, chose to spare the child. According to the Books of Chzo, the holy books of the cult mentioned, he chose to do this because he felt the child was young and innocent, and because he wanted the child to tell everyone what he saw about their encounter. This is the complete opposite of Slender Man's modus operandi, who specifically targets children in several stories. Cabadath also uses a weapon, while Slender Man has never been seen using a weapon. Also, while no one knows who Slender Man is, it is made clear that Cabadath was once a human who was forcibly transformed into Chzo's top servant in the Chzo games. Biography Origin Cabadath was originally a 1st century druid; around this time, they had access to magick and were able to use basic-level sorcery. He claimed to have dealings with the "Ethereal Realm" and was able to commune with the creatures within. During these dalliances, he learnt of many powerful demons and elementals, in particular Chzo, a being of "awesome power" who was spoken of in hushed tones. Cabadath planned to summon him to his world, on the day the boundaries between the two realms weakened, and control it with magick to use against the Roman invaders. He was able to successfully summon Chzo, though he noted it "was much bigger than anticipated", and before he could restrain it, it took hold of him. Cabadath begged his fellow druid Galdn to help, but he fled, and Cabadath was drawn to the World of Magick. To punish him for his arrogance, Chzo imprisoned his soul in an oak sapling on the site of his old home, granting his body immortality. As the tree grew, Cabadath was tortured beyond imagination, lasting for 500 years; by this point, his body was warped and his mind broken, rendering him little more than Chzo's slave and turning him into the Prince, his highest servant. The tree was first felled by a Norseman woodcutter in 1501, releasing Cabadath from his prison. His first instinct was to kill the woodcutter, but he spared his adolescent son. The wood from the soul tree was later used to build the Unicorn Inn during the Elizabethan period, but it was "cursed"; if anyone should stay there, Cabadath would appear and kill all inside. The wood from the Unicorn was then used to build a harpsichord, purchased by Jack Frehorn, a young man interested in the occult. Cabadath would trick Frehorn into killing his lover, and out of fear he formed the Order of the Blessed Agonies, a masochistic cult, to placate Chzo. The harpsichord was then destroyed and turned into a crate by the O'Malley Shipping Company. The crate was used by Mbouta, an African man rescued by a passing ship, to build an African idol to celebrate his good fortune, which prompted his murder (and the rest of the crew's) by Cabadath. The idol was later acquired by Sir Roderick DeFoe, which was used by him to beat John Defoe near to death, causing his Mind, Body and Soul to fragment. Trilby's Notes Cabadath makes his first appearance in Trilby's Notes; he is first glimpsed at the Clanbronwyn Hotel in the World of Magick version during Trilby's conversation with Abed Chahal and Siobhan O'Malley, where Trilby unknowingly and inexplicably shifts to the World of Magick version of the room. He is later seen throughout the hotel whenever Trilby shifts between worlds stalking Trilby and trying to kill him, but the thief manages to avoid death every time. Aside from that, Cabadath is primarily seen during the flashbacks, usually dispatching either the player character or those close to them. During the flashback to the death of John DeFoe, Sir Roderick beating him with the idol is juxtaposed with Cabadath bludgeoning him with his stave, suggesting Cabadath was responsible for the scattering of DeFoe's three aspects. During the climax, Agent Lenkmann wounds Trilby and ties him to the stump of Cabadath's soul tree, attempting to sacrifice him in order to summon Cabadath to the World of Technology. Before the demon can be summoned however, Trilby wills himself to death; in anger, Cabadath mortally wounds Lenkmann and drags him to the World of Magick. Lenkmann is made into Chzo's "Puppet", and Cabadath presents the Order with Trilby's blood and waistcoat. 6 Days A Sacrifice Prior to the opening, Cabadath now possesses the ability to materialize in the World of Technology, which may be connected to the Optimology HQ, as it was built around the ruins of DeFoe Manor. He is first seen in the recovery room, after Samantha Harty lets him in to dispatch a man who strongly resembles Trilby. During most of his appearances, he either stalks Theo DaCabe or kills the clones of Trilby; he appears to be hunting the Mind of DeFoe, as he kills Janine Orzechowski after she's possessed by DeFoe. The death of Janine prompts Theo to don the apron, welding mask and machete of DeFoe and seek Cabadath out; doing so, he experiences strange visions (explaining the ending of 7 Days A Skeptic). The last surviving Trilby clone sets the HQ ablaze, detonating a "nanoexplosive" bomb that wipes out the HQ, destroying DeFoe's Mind and creating the Bridge; shortly before dying, Theo experiences traumatic visions. However, Chzo brings the Trilby clone and Theo to his world, rather than advance to the World of Technology. Cabadath is drained of his power, and Theo, having suffered the Three Blessed Agonies, becomes the New Prince and wields his stave. Cabadath, now called the "Arrogant Man" once again, is killed by Theo shortly after. Gallery Tallman.png MaxresdefaultCabadeth.jpg Capture 23032010 213217 copy.png Slendy walk open collab by thelotuspwns-d3e31ec.gif|by thelotuspwns Slenderman vs cabadath by diyaru4500-d5j0lua.jpg|by diyaru4500 Tumblr n11s8ozLiu1rhwo2no1 1280.jpg 108c0f5064630a41ee9c4aeed277737a.jpg cabadath_and_the_slender_man_by_pablonightcast-d5h6cil.jpg|by pablonightcast cabadath_by_rakkasah-d5oxucs.jpg|by rakkasah cabadath_by_whatifgirl-d59ri3z.png.jpg|by whatifgirl slenderman_vs_cabadath_by_saruul123demon-d672mer.jpg|by saruul123demon Videos Let's Play Trilby's Notes Part 8 Chzo's Prince|Contains scene explaining Cabadath's origins Category:Possible Influence Category:Gaming Category:Featured Article